Existing connectors generally refer to connection units between various electronic components, and are mainly used for connecting and transmitting electronic signals between a single-chip circuit board and a circuit board and between a circuit board and a case. Currently, there are more than ten thousand types of connectors, which can be used in many aspects, such as computers, communication devices, televisions, aviation and other industrial products. Moreover, the connectors can be divided into circular connectors, angular connectors and connectors for printed wiring according to shapes, and can be divided into those for military use, communication, information, people's livelihood and aviation according to applications.
At present, these connectors whose connection carrier interfaces require opposite plug are often exposed in harsh environments for outdoor use, the common connectors whose connection carrier interfaces require opposite plug are just connected by chips, the structures thereof cannot be completely clamped, so that they will drop during use, resulting in poor connection, instability and short service lives; another type of connectors whose connection carrier interfaces require opposite plug need to be covered in a third party container after being connected to ensure the long-term service life of 25 years, the third party container is not conducive to the operation of random plug disconnection after being covered, and the volume is relatively huge, thereby indirectly increasing the cost of the product itself.